The Brothers Who Became Gawds
by QGTheEletricGawd
Summary: When kyubi attacked Naruto gets the light chakra and his brother gets the dark chakra. But nobody knows there jinchuriki watch the 2 brothers climb there way up to God's AU Self insertedOCxHina NaruFu
1. Prologue

Hey guys don't hate me for being late. I had to study for a test tomorrow

Warning by the time of the chunin exams Naruto, the oc, Hinata, and Fu will be godlike and by the wave mission they will be on Sarutobi's level in his prime and by graduation they'll be on Orochimaru's level

Instead of Shikaku dying lets just say that the Uzamaki's were black

Hopefully i can update this story every Friday but school's a bitch

* * *

"I'm sorry Naruto and Quinnel" Minato says as he falls limp to the ground. Laying next to him were two baby boys. One had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. The was a dark skinned baby he had long black hair for someone that was just born. His eyes were brown and had a look that said 'don't fuck with me'. It was truly a sad day for Konoha. It would be remembered as the day the strongest ninja in the world died to save his village.

* * *

 **4 YEARS LATER**

Two little boys were walking down the street one looked carefree and didn't care just skipping around like a dumbass, this little boy was named Naruto Uzamaki. The other looked almost completely opposite of the other boy he was walking unlike the other boy he was kinda carefree but still managed to analyze his surroundings something you would'nt expect from a 4 year old, this little boy was named Quinnel Uzamaki, Naruto Uzamaki's [smarter] brother

Quinnel looked at his brother like he was crazy, of course both of them were stamina freaks but at least he knew when to cool down unlike his brother. If only he wasn't born two minutes before Naruto then he would'nt have to look after him. He then heard Naruto say "You cant catch me Quinnel" then he runs off. Quinnel knew it would be his ass if he let his energetic brother get lost, so reluctantly he chased after him

Naruto was running with his eyes closed, so of course he couldn't see the huge gate he ran into. When Quinnel finnaly caught up to him and looked at the gate, there was a blood seal on it. The only reason Quinnel recognized it was because he saw a picture of one in grandpa Hokage's office. He then bit his thumb and spread blood on it surely enough the gate opened. Quinnel and Naruto look at each other and nod, they both run at the huge building in front of them and open the unlocked door

"Look at all these scrolls" Naruto says. They both look at each other and yell "TRAINING TIME"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed I know I rushed threw it but its just a prologue so it's okay

The next chapter they will enter the acedemy at about Above average Genin level

It will also show you how they interact with other people

Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, and Share


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back and i've decided to write another chapter since I have so much free time at the moment

Both Naruto and Quinnel have 2 ninjutsu's mastered: The shadow clone jutsu and wind style gale palm for Naruto and the fireball Justu for Naruto. They are both reading up on fuinjutsu in the library.

I'm sorry because I know people hate bashing but when I tell there is going to be a lot and I mean a lot of Sakura and Sasuke bashing. There both gonna leave to go with Orochimaru and die during the retrival arc I'm sorry but for my story to progress like how I want it to, both of them have to be dead

I'm gonna try and keep this to about 500 or 600 words or more, just to make up for the short chapter last week

'YOU CANT SEE ME' John Cena 2002- _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for the academy something that would make any ninja hopeful happy, but for some reason Quinnel just thought it was too troublesome[not a nara reference]. Maybe since he's been training himself in being a ninja of the leaf and just thought that it was a waste of time when he could be training with his brother

Unlike his brother Naruto was almost dying of anticipation for what the academy. He make new friends and learn more things, but what he didn't know is that the only thing the only the academy would teach him is the substitution and transformation jutsu's

During there training Quinnel thought about all the things he did during the training

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **FLASHBACK**

It was me and Naruto's fifth birthday and all the people we met at the park and Grandpa Hokage were there. The kids were excited that there Hokage was at are birthday party, but some of the smarter ones[Shino Shikamaru and Hinata] didn't understand why the leader of the entire village were at are party but the only person to speak about it was Hinata[Hinata's mother doesn't die in this fic so she's not gonna be shy like how she was after her mom died so she will be a cofident girl but still maintain all her other traits]. "Hey Quinnel right"she said"not to be rude but why is the Hokage here at your birthday party"

I really didn't know how to answer that because I didn't know why Grandpa Hokage was at his birthday party instead of, well being a Hokage. "I honestly don't know why the Grandpa Hokage would be at are birthday party but I'm not complaining"I said then i scratched the back of my head"Ummm what's your name again". I saw her roll her eyes and say"It's Hinata" in annoyed tone

"Hey you forgot my name to you know"I said equally as annoyed"if didn't forget you asked me if my name was Quinnel in a skeptical voice and the look in your eye said that you hoped that you didn't get it wrong"

"At least I remembered it a little bit"She said with a voice that creeped me out"you didn't remember it at all"

We both glared at each other for a minute then for some reason I started leaning in and so did Hinata when it looked like are lips were about to connect I saw that everybody was staring at us so we both moved back and blushed. "Damn Quinnel back at it again with the Hyuga girls" Naruto said, right before getting hit in the head by Grandpa Hokage for cursing

That was really the only highlight of the night so I'll spare you of hearing me commentate the entire birthday

FLASHBACK END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they approached the academy Quinnel took a deep breath. Today would basically show how the next five years would go he was pretty sure he'd only learn stuff that he already knew from what Grandpa Hokage said that they would only learn there elemental infinity and one E rank Justu for there infinity

Naruto of course was happy that he was gonna be able to make new friends and he heard that somebody from another village would enroll too. For some reason he felt like he was gonna like the person

They both walked in the academy where they would finally start the journey to becoming the gods they were destined to be

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys for people that are going to read this fanfic I thank you and apologize at the same time

Thanks for reading and I apologize for making you guys sit threw these long ass update wait times that could take up to three or four months during school but in summer probably only two weeks

Ill see you guys whenever I have free time which is barely ever.

Next chapter will be called "Acedemy, fan girls, and new friends which I'm trying to have beta'd because I know my grammar is worse then a two year olds

And on that note Obama just roasted everybody on the 2016 presidential race especially Ted Cruz

And on that note FUCK DONALD TRUMP

QG OUT


	3. Chapter 3

No description to lazy

xxxxxxxxx

It was finally the graduation exams and for most of the genin hopefulls it was the most important day of there lives but for 4 of those pre teens it was just another test to make sure they were genin material even though they could beat the 3rd hokage and as a whole they could slaughter the 5 great nations but probably would die while doing so. Who are these four soon to be ninjas you might ask well there is Quinnel Gillette Uzamaki, Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata Hyuga Uzamaki, and Fu (don't know her maden name) Uzamaki. "Hina-Chan you do know that we might not be on a team together right" Quinnel said seriously. "QG-kun let's not worry about that. Grandpa said that he will try as hard as he can to get us four on the same team. What we need to worry about is are jonin sensei, were gonna need somebody that can take each of us on in a fight and hold there ground" Hinata said while thinking to herself who that could be.

"Only 4 people in this village can do that and three of them are occupied and the other one can't be in the village as much as a jonin sensei needs to be" Fu said while thinking of anyone else who could. "Do we even need a jonin sensei were basically the strongest people in the village there is little for us to be taught as soon as we're done with are senjutsu and kenjutsu training there is nothing else for us to be taught" Naruto stated in a tone that said prove me wrong

"We do have some more bloodlines to unlock" Fu said "But Naru-kun is right we honestly don't need a jonin sensei we would be just fine on are own". The four then agreed to tell the Hokage that they don't need a jonin sensei and that they'll just teach themselves whatever else they need to know

xxxxxxxxx

As the 4 went into the class room they were immediately bombarded by fanboys/girls. "Look we already told you were all taken I'm dating Hina-chan and Naruto is dating Fu so stop trying you all are obviously nice people who should focus on there ninja career and then try and find your love interest" QG said. Suprisingly most these people took this to heart.

"Don't act all high and mighty because your in a bingo book I'm still an Uchiha thus making me better than you" An emo boy a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha said. "Yeah he's part of noble clan your just a piece of clan less trash" Sakura said as chojis glass of soda cracks.

"First of all you broke chojis glass of soda that glass has been passed down through the century's and choji was bestowed with it and you just broke it, that cost almost $1000 your broke ass probably can't even afford that shit annoying ass bitch. Second of all I'd rather have no clan then be the sole survivor of my clan because there killer thought I wasn't worth killing" Naruto said leaving the two seething in anger. Right as Sasuke was gonna retort Iruka had enough and used his big head jutsu to calm everybody down.

Iruka then begins to give a little speech and when it was over the exams started. "First exam is taijutsu I will now pair every body off". The first match is Sakura vs Fu

When it was time to do the before match handshake Sakura looked at her and said "I don't touch clan less whore's" Sakura said as Fu decided that she would try and kill her and act like it was an accident

When the match started it was obvious to every body that Fu was just toying with Sakura every time Sakura went for a strike Fu would sidestep and trip Sakura then Fu just got bored with her falling on her face and when she got up once again Fu just plucked her in her huge target of a forehead which knocked her into the wall

Next match was Hinata vs Ino and Ino put up an amazing fight against Hinata but was ultimately defeated after the match they did the handshake of mutual respect as Hinata tells Ino that she did amazing lifting up Ino's spirit

The next match was much like Fu's it was between Naruto and Sasuke it was a sad display to say the least as Naruto showed no mercy as he beat down Sasuke and if he fell he would lift him up and continue the assault. This continued until Sasuke was eventually knocked out cold. People never knew Naruto could be so brutal he was one of the nicest people ever but Sasuke just lit a fire in him when he talked about his family the people that sacrificed so much so that he could live a normal life and he just completely trashed their name he knew that he would be getting an earful from Quinnel but he honestly didn't care at the moment

Quinnel's match vs Kiba was much like Hinata's

xxxxxxxxx

weapons test wasn't really a surprise the fab 4 got a 10/10 everybody else 8/10 or less

xxxxxxxxx

Everybody passes the substitution, clone, and transformation Justu with the fab 4 using shadow clones

xxxxxxxxx

And that will rap up this chapter of The Brothers Who Became Gods the next chapter will just be the amount of time between the exams and team selections where I will go more in depth of what happened in their Acedemy years and address the relationships between the "Fab Four"

QG OUT


	4. Chapter 4

I don't like to ask people for stuff but please wish me a happy birthday i honestly need it after all the shit that went down just now

* * *

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW" is what could be heard around konoha as Naruto was supporting a huge lump on his "I can't believe you almost killed the emo ...err i mean Sasuke. Do i have to make you eat dippping noodles again" QG says with a disapointed look on his face. Naruto groans as he remembers the hell he was put through

* * *

FLASHBACK

It was the day after there birthday and Naruto was walking down the street feeling pretty good because of the amazing gifts he got. He had gotten an xbox one and a game called rocket league which was basically soccer with cars[I highly recommend this game it is a very fun game to play]. After walking over to a training ground where he decided to do his morning exercise which consisted of 2 laps around the training field, 100 push-ups 50 sit-ups and 100 second long plank[This is the same for QG at the time] he completes it and then decides to go to his favorite ramen shop.

"listen Old man extra large pork miso with extra meat on the double!" Naruto says in a very tired voice[the next scene is a scene when Naruto takes a ramen break after rasen shuriken training]. "We have a new menu look"says Ayame with an excited tone."That's great ... But i still want a extra large pork miso with meat noodles on dentai" Naruto says with the same tired voice. "Come on you didn't even look at the menu" says Ayame starting to get agitated."Take a look at the menu Naruto, starting today we've made some pretty big changes to the lineup!"Tuechi says excitedly."Thats right weve serve dipping noodles now" Ayame says with the same excited voice as her father. "WOW... but im still sticking with extra large pork miso with meat, and go ahead and throw some Naruto pickles-"Naruto tries to say before Ayame gets mad and says "WOULD YOU LISTEN WE DONT SELL RAMEN HERE ANY LONGER"Ayame says getting full blown pissed now. "Listen bitch, it's been a long MOTHERFUCKING day so if i don't get my ramen in the next 5 minutes im going to burn this place down with you inside it and build it up again to only serve the ramen that i like do you FUCKING understand bitch"Naruto says while remaining in a calm voice. "WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU TALKING TOO SIT YOUR LITTLE ASS DOWN AND EAT THESE DIPPING NOODLES OR ILL DROWN YOUR STUPID ASS IN IT"Ayame says getting so mad that her face turns red. Tazuna knowing that if he doesen't stop this soon it could get ugly says"Well Naruto my daughter Ayame went away to get some professional training as a noodle maker" Tazuna says"She came home talking about"the age of dipping noodles has begun and we need to take Ichiraku in a new colonory direction" and now my girl knows all kinds of fancy business knowledge". Ayame completely forgetting that she was mad says excitedly"The customers likes and dislikes are constantly evolving. If Ichiraku doesen't change too will fall behind the times" and Teuchi backs Ayame up on that statement."Old man I don't fucking care right now, all i want is some extra large pork miso ramen"Naruto says getting exasperated at this point. "Just eat the noodles Naruto there pretty much the same thing"Teuchi says trying to plead with Naruto."No there not i heard that dipping noodles dont get dipped in broth, you have to dip it yourself and ain't nobody got time for that"Naruto says just being stubborn at this point."But it all goes to the same place Naruto"Teuchi says almost begging at this point."Look its not the same point, blank, and simple, i'm not going to eat a ramen copy"Naruto says not caring anymore at this point"If you're not gonna sell me my ramen i guess i'll take my service elsewhere"Naruto said knowing what would happen next."Wait i'll give you your ramen"says Ayame completely defeated. After 5 minutes his order was ready."ITADIKIMASA"

FLASHBACK END

* * *

"Dont EVER mention that again" Naruto says. What Naruto left out was that when QG heard about it he forced Naruto to eat dipping noodles and apoligize to Ayame. "You brought it on yourself and all you needed to do was pour the broth into the noodles" QG says "But back to the point you are going to be a ninja and you cant let what somebody says hurt you ninjas are taught to seal there emotions in battle what if you lost your cool when fighting an enemy". Naruto then says "Dont talk to me about control QG you do remember how you got in the bingo book right" QG grimaces at remebering that day

* * *

FLASHBACK

"I never thought the leaf villlage would be ssssssso desssssssperate as too sssssend in children too fight me" The Snake Sannin Orochimaru says hissing at every chance he gets trying to scare them. A ten year old fearless Naruto says "we arent your average kids you fucking pedophile". Enraged Orochimaru lashes out in near unseeable speed and throws a right hook. Orochimaru is suprised when somehow Naruto brings up his hands to block but is still sent back a couple feet. Fu decides to help Naruto and does a shark bomb Jutsu but Orochimaru uses subsitution Hinata activates Byakugan and attempts the 64 palms but Orochimaru gets out of the way just in time. And QG shocks Orochimaru when he uses Madaras famous jutsu Great Fire Annihilation and almost burns Orochimaru to a crisp but disgustingly regenerates his own body the 4 soon to be ninjas almost threw up.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww thats disgusting" they all say in unision that gives time for Orochimaru to impale Hinata with the Kusunagi. They look in complete shock and horror when Hinata falls to the ground .. dead. QG is in absolute shock the girl that he loved and cherished more than anything has just got her life taken from her because of his inability to help. "What shocked? News flash child you are a shinobi this happens everyday. So stop being a bitch a-" Orochimaru was cut off as a huge amount of killer intent was sent his way "That was my everything and you took her from me" QG says in a creepy yet calm voice but starts to get louder. "MY HIME IS GONE AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUUUUUU". At that QG unleashes almost 5 tails of the kyuubi chakra and goes straight after Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin with no time to react gets a full claw right to the face and a chakra infused kick in the stomach which causes Orochimaru to bend over and QG jumps up and steps on The Sannins head driving it into the ground as QG is delivering this assault on the snake Hinata is fightng to stay alive

* * *

Hinata awakes in her mindset which looks like a forest with bunnies hopping around."Where am I Hinata says while looking around. Suddenly she feels a pulse of Chakra and goes over to it she then finds a old man sitting on a branch then he says "Hi Byakugan Princess we have much to Discuss" (We've all seen Naruto the Last so i am not about to repeat that scene. The only twist is is that Hinata gets the Tensaigan from Toneri who was killed by Homura)

* * *

As QG continued the savage beating on Orochimaru (Naruto and Fu were making sure to get there hits in every chance they got). So far Orochimaru regergetated himself 13 times but his technique only went up to 15 before he actually died. Did i say 13 make that 14 because Naruto just hit a Rasen Shuriken and his brother did a firestyle version of it and to top it off Fu took out the sword that was inside Hinata (NO HOMO) and stabbed Orochi-pedo with it. Orochimaru decides to leave and teleports threw the ground back too his hideout right before he was gonna get his head clawed off. At that moment QG collapses on the ground and slowly makes hs way over to Hinata. When he gets there he tells her "I will Avenge you my Hime" and passes out from Chakra Exhaustion

FLASHBACK END

* * *

It was then discovered that Hinata had survived and had awakened the Tensaigan and That QG had gotten a golden Rinnegan, probably the severe trauma of Hinata's "Death". It had also been found that Naruto had awakened a regular rinnegan and that Fu had gotten an ultimate EMS

* * *

AND THATS A RAP

Next time will be team selection *spoiler alert* The Fab Four will be on the same team

Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Share

QG OUT


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah its been a hot minute my niqqas think of this as a christmas gift

* * *

"yeah they hate but they broke doe. And when its time to pop they a no show. Yeah im pretty but im loco, the loud got me movin slow mo" Hinata singing her favorite rap song in the shower. Naruto hears her and says "Shut yo bubble gum dum dum lookin ass dafuq up." Hinata was gonna retort before she heard "Oh so you talking shit now ight i see you wait till i get the squad out here little nigga" QG says seemingly appearing outta nowwhere. Naruto then says and then regrets saying "Nigga i am your squad fuk you mean" remember wut i said about regretting his words. Naruto then looks at QG as he rethinks wut he said and before he could say anything QG says "Did you just say nigga" He says this in a deathly calm voice. Naruto now knows the ass whooping that will commence proceeds to Hirashin away. When he thinks he lost QG he turns around and there he is Golden Rinnegann glaring into the deepest depths of his soul

"Have Mercy" Is all Naruto says before he is burned alive repeatedly and being brought back to life using the Golden Rinnegan. After that they go to the academy where they find there girl friends sitting next to each other talking. They saw there classmates sporting a Leaf Headband which was worn around all types of the body. Even suckura somehow barely passed (if you guys can guess wut that name Suckura is from you get a cookie) and of course she was glomping her boyfriend Sasuke(Yes sasuke is actually gonna date sakura) who was all for it as he passed in 5th place behind Hinata, Fu, Naruto, and QG. "Ok team one is... Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno and Sai Team 8 Is KIba Inuzuka Shino Aburame and Deez Nuts... Naruto go die" Iruka says as the class erupts in Laughter. Naruto puts on a very "innocent" looking face and just gives a grin "Moving on the final member of Team 8 is Francisco Luna (YEAH NIGGA YOU THOUGHT YOU WASNT GONNA GET FUKED UP IN THIS STORY HAHAHA) Team 9 is in circulation still Team 10 is Shikimaru Nara Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi Team 11 is Quinnel Gillette Uzamaki Naruto Uzamaki Fu Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuga Uzamaki" Iruka finishes. Hinata gets a heated glare and says "Just Uzamaki no longer Hyuga please erase it" Iruka does as he is told knowing what woud happen if he pissed off any of these 4 kids and he is the instructor. Iruka then says "Team 11 will also have no sensei" Sasuke tries to gloat and says "See idiots not even a Jonin wants you haha" earning a laugh from his pink haired sex slave errrr... Girlfriend "Actually Sasuke Hokage says Those four are better than all of the active Jonin" Iruka says instantly deflating Sasuke's bubble. Team 11 taking it as a chance to leave Hirashin's away

* * *

As the 4 were chilling eating there favorite food curling up to there significat others and having a peaceful time... while listening to trap music. "BABY WONT YOU COME MY WAAAAAAY GOT SOME THING I WANT TO SAAAAAAAAAAY" as they listen to Killer Bee's new rap. They notice he made a couple other tracks caled Black Beatles and The Hills they put in black beatles and started jamming. "THAT GIRL IS A REAL CROWD PLEASER. SMALL WORD ALL YOUR FRIENDS KNOW ME" Naruto says rapping along to the beat. Hinata looks disgusted and says "QG hand me the OX" QG looks reluctant but then does it as he falls trap to puppy dog eyes Juts. Hinata then plugs in a song by Killer bee called OOOUUU

Yo bro, I think I had too much Hennessy man  
This Hennessy getting to me  
I ain't gonna lie, I'm a little smizz  
I'm a little drizz  
But we in the club man, OOOUUU

Yea they hate but they broke though  
And when it's time to pop they a no-show  
Yea I'm pretty but I'm loco  
The loud got me moving slow-mo  
Ayo Tweetie, where the hoes bro?  
Ayo Keys, where the hoes tho?  
That other nigga, he a bozo  
It's M.A, you don't know hoe?  
We got liquor by the boatload (that Henny)  
Disrespect the Lyfe that's a no-no  
All my niggas dressed in that rojo (Redlyfe)  
I ride for my guys, that's the bro code  
Baby gave me head, that's a low blow  
Damn she make me weak when she deepthroat  
I need a rich bitch not a cheap hoe  
They be on that hate shit, I peep though  
My brother told me fuck em', get that money sis  
You just keep on grinding on ya hungry shit  
Ignore the hating, ignore the faking, ignore the funny shit  
Cause if a nigga violate, we got a hunnit clips  
And we go zero to a hundred quick  
We just them niggas you ain't fucking with  
Pockets on a chubby chase  
And still go bag a thottie in some bummy shit (OOOUUU)  
Yerr Eli, why they testing me?  
Like I don't always keep the hammer next to me?  
Like I ain't got a hitter to the left of me?  
Like we ain't in these streets more than Sesame?  
If that's your chick, then why she texting me?  
Why she keep calling my phone speaking sexually?  
Every time I'm out, why she stressing me?  
You call her Stephanie? I call her Headphanie  
I don't open doors for a hoe  
I just want the neck, nothin' more  
Shawty make it clap, may get applause  
When you tired of your man, give me call  
Dyke bitches talking out they jaw  
Next minute calling for the law  
This nine will have them calling for the lord  
They ain't getting shmoney so they bored  
I could never lose, what you thought?  
M.A got it on lock, man of course  
They say I got the juice, I got the sauce  
These haters on my body shake em' off  
Pussy I'm a bully and a boss  
I'm killing them, sorry for your loss  
I just caught a body, Randy Moss  
Now this year I'm really going off

OOOUUU  
These haters on my body, shake em' off  
OOOUUU  
OOOUUU  
Ahhhh, these haters on my body shake em' off  
OOOUUU  
OOOUUU  
These haters on my body shake em' off  
I could never lose what you thought? What they thought?  
I could never lose what you thought?  
This henny got me, it got me sauced  
This henny got me oh, it got me sauced  
I could never lose what you thought?  
M.A got it on lock man of course  
OOOUUU  
OOOUUU

Naruto was in silence. "Did you just make me listen to One of Killer Bee's most vile and disgusting rap's ever"

"Ok how about we say fuk dis trap shit lets go to hip hop" Fu says tying to loosen the mood

First things first rest in peace Uncle Phil  
For real, you the only father that I ever knew  
I get my bitch pregnant I'ma be a better you  
Prophesies that I made way back in the Ville  
For Phil, Listen even back when we was broke my team ill  
Martin Luther King would have been on Dreamville  
Talk to a nigga

One time for my LA sisters  
One time for my LA hoes  
Lame niggas can't tell the difference  
One time for a nigga who knows

Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved

No role models and I'm here right now  
No role models to speak of  
Searchin' through my memory, my memory  
I couldn't find one  
Last night I was gettin' my feet rubbed  
By the baddest bitch, not Trina, but I swear to God  
This bitch will make you call your girl up and tell her "Hey, what's good?"  
"Sorry I'm never comin' home I'ma stay for good"  
Then hang the phone up, and proceed to lay the wood  
I came fast like 9-1-1 in white neighborhoods  
Ain't got no shame bout it  
She think I'm spoiled and I'm rich cause I can have any bitch  
I got defensive and said "Nah, I was the same without it"  
But then I thought back, back to a better me  
Before I was a B-list celebrity  
Before I started callin' bitches bitches so heavily  
Back when you could get a platinum plaque without no melody  
You wasn't sweatin' me

Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved

Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved

I want a real love, dark skinned and Aunt Viv love  
That Jada and that Will love  
That leave a toothbrush at your crib love  
And you ain't gotta wonder whether that's your kid love  
Nigga I don't want no bitch from reality shows  
Out of touch with reality hoes  
Out in Hollywood bringin' back 5 or 6 hoes  
Fuck em' then we kick em' to the door  
Nigga you know how it go  
She deserved that, she a bird, it's a bird trap  
You think if I didn't rap she would flirt back  
Takin' off her skirt, let her wear my shirt before she leave  
I'ma need my shirt back  
Nigga you know how it go

Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved

Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved

There's an old saying in Tennessee - I know it's in Texas - probably in Tennessee that says fool me once, shame on - shame on you.  
If you fool me we can't get fooled again

Fool me one time shame on you  
Fool me twice, can't put the blame on you  
Fool me three times, fuck the peace signs  
Load the chopper, let it rain on you

My only regret was too young for Lisa Bonet  
My only regret was too young for Nia Long  
Now all I'm left with is hoes from reality shows  
Hand her a script the bitch probably couldn't read along  
My only regret was too young for Sade Adu  
My only regret could never take Aaliyah home  
Now all I'm left with is hoes up in Greystone  
With the stale face cause they know it's they song  
She shallow but the pussy deep (she shallow, she shallow)  
She shallow but the pussy deep (she shallow, she shallow)  
She shallow but the pussy deep (she shallow, she shallow)  
She shallow but the pussy deep (she shallow, she shallow)

Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved  
Don't save her  
She don't wanna be saved

"Wow bruh that was actually good" Naruto says shocked

"Did Killer Bee really make this" QG says just as shocked as his brother

'Yep suprising that killer bee talking bout Girls in such a way"said Hinata

"It was rumored that he had just broken up with his girlfriend Yugito" Fu said matter a factly

At that moment an Anbu appeared and said the Hokage wanted them in his office

they Hirashin over to the Hokage office

"So we are here to see if you want a promotion to elite Jonin"

The 4 looked surprised not expecting a promotion this early

"Well since Kakashi Kurenai asuma and Guy have to be doing s rank issions we want you to become Jonin sensei's"

"Youre fucking lying" Fu says suprisingly

"Nope completely truthful" Hiruzen says "We want you to sensei team 7-10. Team 7 consisting of sasuke Uchiha sakura haruno and sai team leader is Naruto Uzamaki"

Naruto looked shocked but completely covered it up and says "Yes Hokage Sama" he said it in a montone voice which showed no emotion. Hiruzen was worried for him but knew he would cope with it

"Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame and Francisco Luna (877241LUNAAAA) There sensei will be Quinnel Gillette Uzamaki" QG just sighed and said Troublesome ( I actually do this sometimes lol)

"Team 9 consisting of Tenten Anguraya Rock Lee and Neji Hyuga, There sensei will be Hinata Uzamaki" Hinata gimaces at being her cousins sensei but dossent say anything

Team 10 consisting of Shikimaru Nara Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, There sensei will be Fu Uzamaki" Fu has no problems with it and simply nods

"Now before you leave youll need these" Hiruzen then gives each of them a custom designed Jounin Flak Jacket

QG had a Red, Black, and Gold jacket

Naruto had a Orange and Black styled one (just like in shippuden)

Hinata had the same jacket as shippuden with tensaigan eyes pasted around it

Fu had Green and pink jacket with EMS eyes blazing around it

"Now you 4 are officially Konoha Shinobi and Elite jounin's i expect you to defend this village with your life. Any questions?" as thee were none he let them leave

* * *

Liked it Hate it Neutral towards it wutever just review your opinion almost all opinion's and reviews help

QG OUT


	6. Chapter 6

Wassup errybody its the Gawd QG of the electricity or QGTheEletricGawd wutever you wanna say. Just know that this chapter bout to be almost as Gawdly as me and thats saying something lol. Remember to review my stuff. So far i have... 0 reviews... *sad face* So im waiting for that first review lol. Now enough with my rambling lets get on with it

* * *

Chapter 6 The land of the wave

Currently the 4 newly named Jonin's were discussing their genin teams. "I cant believe that old gay hairy stupid retarded monkey hokage bitch put me with a chinese bitch(Francisco), a dog boy whos a fucking dumbass(Kiba), and an emotionless bug addict(Shino)" QG said with a pissed off look. Naruto then says "Well at least you dont have to be sensei to a Egotistical emo duck butt haired bitch(Sasuke), A stupid fangirl with no shinobi skills what so ever(Sakura), and a Ex root ninja who is also emotionless(Sai)" Hinata also having a bad team states "At least You arent sensei for The cousin who tried to kill you(Neji), an ugly Green wearing dumbass with eyebrows bigger than the village(Lee), and a weapon weilding fangirl with a crush on the cousin that tried to kill you(Tenten)" Then everybody looks at Fu to see what she has to say "What. My team is actually good. I got the lightskin luck" Says Fu after a couple minutes of staring. "Then wouldnt i have it too" says QG with his Golden rinnegan activated. "Nope. Only people with 2 lightskin parents can have lightskin luck. Sorry dude" Fu said with a smile

QG just sighs and goes off to meet with his team followed by the rest of the group

* * *

"Where is are sensei" Says the impatient voice of Kiba Inuzuka. "He will be here goddamnit. Now can you shut the fuck up so i can continue playing Clash Royale" Says the voice of an annoyed Francisco Luna. "Pffft only nerds play that stupid game Clash Of Clans is where it's at" says a voice up in the trees. Thats when QG drops down in battle uniform

"Wassup dudes my name is QG and -" QG was about to say before he was interrupted. "We know who you are but can you tell us why your here and who you killed for that jonin vest" said Francisco. "Well if you would've let me finish i would have told you that the Hokage made me, Naruto, Hinata-hime and Fu-chan Elite jonin and i am your sensei" said QG with a plain face. Francisco nods pleased with the answer and he says "So what are you gonna teach us. By the way ive learned a new style called the s-" Francisco was interrupted by QG saying "I dont think you wanna tell me your techniques since i am testing you guys today to see if you are Genin material". Kiba who has been rather quiet for that encounter finally speaks up "Why the fuck do we gotta do that we already did this shit when you beat my ass in the academy" "Kiba ... SHUT... YO... BITCH... ASS... UP" said Francisco "Im tired of hearing your bitch ass voice cus yo breath smells like you been eating dog shit for yo whole life now go eat yo meal which is the stick on the ground you fucking dog bitch". QG frowns at this "As much as that roast was funny i cant accept that in a team so im gonna make this test about team work. All you have to do is take these 3 bells away from me as a team if you fail i will send you back to the academy" QG says with a bored voice.

(Yes shino was not in that scene just becus i didnt know how to fit him in he will be in the next scene though)

* * *

Team 8 was gathered around training ground 8 staring at there sensei

"Ready... set... HAJIME" said QG and just like that Shino and Francisco scatter but Kiba stays. "You arent the brightest lightbulb in the pack are you" Says QG with a bored look. "Shut the fuck up you fucking bastard i will whoop yo ass back to Jamaica where your stupid clan died" apparently that struck a nerve as QG charged in without thinking giving Kiba an open shot to take the bells. Kiba grabs the bells and was about to preach about his awesomness before the bells and QG blew up in smoke "W-W-what" Kiba said shocked at what transpired before hearing QG's voice "Wow Kiba you really thought id fall for that" said QG appearing out of a bush "Ive heard so much worse from people stronger then you". "B-b-b but when did you switch out" said Kiba with a scared voice. "A ninja never reveals his secrets" QG said with a smirk "Now lets continue"

* * *

15 minutes of ass whooping later

Kiba was stuck from his neck down inside of the ground. "Well where are those other 2 rascals" QG said with the same bored look. Speak of the devil Francisco and shino appear from the trees with francisco doing handsigns faster than any jonin and shino blasting bugs at QG. "Wow those hands move fast i guess those lonely nights jerking off did help" said QG with the same bored look. Francisco ignored it and finished his handsigns "salt style salt spread jutsu" yelled Francisco. At first it looked like nothing had happened then he saw it... A huge tsunami like salt wave was approaching him... FAST. "Fuck My Life" QG said before being engulfed by the huge wave. At the last second QG dropped the bells feeling the students deserved it and made a shadow clone in the bushes and subsituted with it. As the wave passed Francisco and Shino grab the bells and tossed one to Kiba in the head Then he saw "QG" who was a mess with salt tainting his clothes. "I think hes dead" said Shino bluntly. "No im not. But you did enough that any jonin lvl shinobi would die but im a Gawd so that didnt work" QG said with a smirk "But Kba still has to prove himself so we will have a taijutsu spar" Kiba who had gotten out of his hole groaned

* * *

1 hour later

"HAJIME" QG says

* * *

"Well KIba your ninjutsu and genjutsu are non existent but your taijutsu is high chunin Good job"says QG. Kiba just groaned again

"Francisco your Genjutsu is good with your "salt eyes" activated but other then that your genjutsu is trash. With your "salt eyes" your ninjutsu is at least low Kage but without it you are high chunin. Your taijutsu is good around low chunin lvl but with salt eyes it goes to low Jonin so with salt eyes you are a high jonin lvl ninja but wthout them you are an average chunin so we will work on Genjutsu" QG says as FRancisco nods and goes to work with his genjutsu

"Now shino you have no taijustu your genjutsu is horrid and you have no ninjutsu capabilities whatsoever so we are gonna need to drop you from the ninja system all together. Now i can jst replace you with a shadow clone if i need to. Now get out of my sight you fucking disgrace" QG said with a disgusted look

When shino left Francisco said "That was harsh QG-sensei". "Well he needed to hear it. What if he was out in battle and their was somebody who could stop his bugs then what" QG said. Francisco just sighed.

"Well guys we will have are first mission tomorrow lets continue to train"

And with that team 8 was born

(AKA i hate shino. I dont know why i just do so he wil not be in this fanfic)

* * *

2 Weeks Later

Life for the group was uneventful all they did was train there teams and spar and the occasional ass whooping they would give Neji for talking shit about them and about Fate. They were currently in the room listening to 21 savage a new rapper on the scene who is friends with Killer Bee

"This dude is low key fire" said Naruto "Killer Bee is still better but goddamn this is fire".

Just then an anbu appears in the room and says "Hokage wants to see you 4 for an sss class mission"

* * *

"Alright guys they have hired Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki and Zabuza Momochi. Gato is after Tazuna-san here and he has gathered up enough money to pay for this. Now if my sources say so then they will also have Zabuza's protege who is Kage lvl. Are you ready" Sarutobi said followed by a sereis of Hai's by the 4

* * *

1 hour into the travel and they see a bunny. Problem was it was a snow bunny in spring which means it was saved for a... "SUBSITUTION" yelled the 4 and they all ducked. What was seen next shocked them... It was Itachi, Kisame, Zabuza and a masked man who they could only assume was Zabuza's Protege

"Now the 4 kids of death ss rank ninja in the bingo book at age 9... this should be a challenge" Zabuza said. And just like that the epic battle ensued


	7. Rant AN chapter

This is not a regular chapter guys lol sorry my bad. But their is a certain individual who is pissing me off to the fullest. Now i wont give out names but this idiot knows who he is so ill just get started on my rant.

(Rant starts now)

Listen to me you ugly fat cracker leave me the fuck alone you stupid stalking dumbass. Everywhere You are there twitter YouTube even Fanfiction. I know you have a life so please go fuck off and die alone like how you were meant to be. Fucking donut eating ass bitch ass retarded ass fat ass ugly ass stupid mark ass cracker ass little bitch.

(Rant is over)

Ok well see you guys. Just had to get that off my chest.


	8. Chapter 7: The Great Naruto Bridge

Sup Bros and Hoes its yo boi QGTheEletricGawd out with a new chapter. I know 2 chapters and a rant in less than 72 hours. I didnt think it was possible but its a Saturday and im bored so fuck it.

It was requested by a reader to make a chapter fully about chracter development and fight scenes.

We love areselves some fight scenes lol. Now lets go

And btw they have weapons. all i gotta say is teenage mutant ninja turtles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Great Naruto Bridge

'Well... were fucked' was the thought of the 4 preteens. They were currently split up in to 4 fights each with there respective opponents. QG vs Itachi, Hinata vs Haku, Fu vs Kisame, and Naruto vs Zabuza. "Well i wasnt trying to use this yet but i guess i have to" QG said with a sigh and pulled out 2 sai's (Think raph's weapons from teenage mutant ninja turtles) "Lets dance".

"Quinnel Uzamaki Namikaze, the one who has half of the nine tails sealed inside of him. You are coming with us" Itachi said with a sickly calm voice

"Like hell" QG says before devising a plan and charging at Itachi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had already drawed out his 2 blades (Leo's blades from teenage mutant ninja turtles) and he's running for his life. Zabuza had slashed him on suprise when he had his guard down while checking on Fu. 'This is what i get for checking on Fu. Come on Naruto you know she has lightskin luck she will be fine'.

"Brat you can just give up easily just tell us where you hid the old man and we might keep those girls of yours alive" Zabuza said with a smirk

"Well seeing as your an eyebrowless freak who gets no pussy anyway i wouldnt put it past you to rape them even if they're underage you fucking pervert" Naruto replied

Zabuza becmes enraged and goes after Naruto only seeing red. This gives Naruto time to trap Zabuza with clones and heal himself.

"Hmphh now... Lets fight" Naruto said and with that they were off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was having the time of her life. When it came to speed she was definetly the fastest out of the group and she was unrivaled if she used lightning chakra to help her speed up and here this girl goes who is around her age keeping up with her. It was like fighting somebody that was exactly like you. They exchanged blows with blocks and counters that were also blocked. It seemed as if nobody could get the upper hand before Haku finnaly said "Crstal ice mirrors" and just like that they were in a winter wonderland but... She might die in it.

"Its over bunny-san nobody has ever broken out of this" Haku said with an almost sad tone

"Sorry ice-chan" Hinata said while pulling out a bo staff (Donatello from teenage mutant ninja turtles) as she secretly thanks the Hokage for teaching her how to use this "But you have never met me"

And just like that it was speed vs speed once more

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'ive never been so happy to have lightskin luck in my life' thought Fu. Zabuza and Kismae had slashed at her but Naruto saved her but just barely. And now she was running. Unlike HInata she was probably the slowest of the group and relied on brute strength something you dont see in Kunoichi now a days. She was definetly Tsunade 2.0. And when it looked like she got tired she knocked the hell out of KIsame and drew her nunchucks out (Do i even have to say who it belongs to) and sees Kisame has gotten to his feet.

"You hit hard girl, reminds me of Tsunade of the Sannin" Kisame says with a grin

"Yeah i get that alot" Fu says before they clash again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hmmm an enemy with a mangekyou sharingan. He has all abilities of it but he doesent have the energy to use it all. On top of that his smarts are off the charts combining that with his unpredictable Uchiha stare makes him at least ss rank. His ninjutsu is off the charts combining that with his taijutsu and genjutsu makes him around sss rank. Shit i didnt wanna use my Golden Rinnegan yet but i guess i might have to' QG thought while giving an accurate analysis of Itachi's abilities.

'Hmmm an enemy with a Rinnegan just like Leader-sama but golden. He probably has all abilities of the rinnegann but hasnt mastered them all yet. On top of that his smarts are off the charts combining that with his bored attitude and unpredictable personality makes him ss rank. His Ninjutsu is off the charts combining that with his Taijutsu and his weapon makes him around sss rank. Shit i didnt wanna use my immortal EMS but i guess im gonna need to use it' Itachi thought while giving an accurate analysis of QG's abilities.

And with those thoughts they engaged in Taijutsu. Around 5 minutes of taijutsu and QG realizes that this must be Itachi's weakness

'Ok QG we figured out his weakness now we must exploit it. He isnt as fast or as strong as me but his sharingan lets him predict the future so he will be ready for any attack. I need to keep him in Taijutsu to beat him or im fucked. I guess i gotta take off my gravity seals' QG thought while Itachi is having similar thought's

'Ok so he probably has figured out Taijutsu is my weakness and is gonna exploit it by taking off his seals. I cant let him, not even my Sharingan will help' Itachi thought while going threw fast handseals

"FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU" Itachi yelled

"Shit. Water style Water Wall Jutsu" QG yelled

As the 2 jutsus collide they dispel each other. Itachi doesent let up and does 2 Jutsus

"Fire style great fireball jutsu. Wind style Hurricane Jutsu" Itachi says. Combining those 2 makes a huge fireball made of White and Blue Flames

"Fuck Fuck and more Fuck" Says QG "Fire style Great Fire annhilation. Wind style cold breeze of death Jutsu". Although Itachi's combined jutsu was A rank, QG's was at least ssss rank so the fire burned through Itachi's fire and even took some of Itachi's fire along for the ride and Itachi is burned alive. Well that is what QG thought before Itachi burst's into crows

'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK. I CANT GET CAUGHT IN TSUKYOMI GODDAMN IT' QG thought

"So QG before we continue i must tell you something" A voice said revealing to be Itachi. It took a while for QG to realize he was strapped to a chair and itachi was holding his own sai's "I am actually a spy for the village

*We all know Itachi's story so im not gonna repeat it*

"Wow. It takes guts Itachi. Never thought id have respect for somebody who was a traitor to the leaf village" QG said

"Now since you have heard this tell the Hokage that are leader has a rinnegan and wants to gather all the tailed beasts. Also tell him Orochimaru is going to attack during the Chunin exams" Itachi said "Now me and Kisame are leaving i leave you 4 to decide what happens to ZAbuza and his Protege"

"Thanks for the heads up now if you dont mind i wanna leave. This place creeps me the fuck out" QG said. All itachi does is the uchiha signature "Hn" and lets him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had drawn 2 swords and merged them into a sword that looked like a key (The keybladde that sora uses) and was currently in a sword duel with Zabuza. Unlike the fight between QG and Itachi there was no thought just savage battling and nothing else. After at least 20 mnutes of sword fighting Naruto finnaly asked the question

"What is the point of this, why are you searching for an old man who is trying to put peace into a city" Naruto said with a face similiar to that of disgust anger and sadness.

"Its for her" Zabuza says as he points to Haku and Hinata fighting "She's like my daughter and i want her to have a good life so im getting money to get fake names and go to a far away place called america. They say its peaceful there nothing but civilians"

"Well if all you want is peace for you and her then come to Konoha. That way you wont have to worry about people looking for you trying to kill you" Naruto says with a smile. It wasnt one of his trademark grins but it was a friendly smile.

"You know what kid i trust you so lets go" Zabuza said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was having so much fun. Nobody has ever let her just take off her seals use lightning and be free without instantly ending a match even against QG. Her speed was unrivaled until today. She had met her rival in speed. Too bad she would have to kill her sooner or later as she could easily catch up to her but she was having to much fun as of right now and wasn't about to waste this moment. She decided her fun was over and was gonna kill her or capture her for information

"Sorry ice-chan but are fun is over i must kill you now" Hinata said with a sad face "It was fun while it lasted"

"bunny-san look" Haku said while pointing at Naruto QG and Zabuza heading toward them "I think we are joining forces"

And just like that the 3 popped up. Zabuza said they were going to the leaf village but that was after they killed Gato

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fu was litterally beating the dog shit outta Kisame. At one point kisame had his sword samehade eat Fu's chakra, all she had to do was put her bijuu chakra in the sword and it threw up and ran away. Since Kisame has almost no other abilities Fu was basically giving him the beating Tsunade gave Jiraiya when Jiraiya peaked on her. It would be funny if it made sense. Nobody would expect a short ass 4'8 girl beating the fuck outta a shark 7'9 looking motherfucker. But that was what happened.

"You ready to give up yet. I will aim for your balls if you don't tell us information about the Akatsuki" Fu said with a bored tone

"*cough* *cough* Fuck off *cough* *cough* bitch" Kisame said while he was slowly dying. Fu just sighs and kicks him in the balls. Then she proceeds to heal him and start again.

"Fine fine fine. The Akatsuki wants us to capture all the tailed beast's. We arent gonna strike for another 4 years" Kisame said through the pain

"Thank you for your time" Fu says right before slitting his throat affectively killing him.

Just then she saw the rest of her group looking fucked up

"Damn Nigga. They fucked yall the fuck up. Lightskin luck got me the easy win." Fu said with a smirk

"Fuck off bitch. Itachi dont play and dis Nigga put me in tsukyomi. You know that's gonna fuck yall up" QG said with a pissed off look

"Yeah, yeah, salty niggas stay salty niggas" Fu said with a smirk "So why are they here".

"They are gonna help us complete the mission easily and in return they comeback with us to the Village" Naruto said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ok im not even gonna describe the rest of the mission. You guys know how it goes. They go to Tazuna's house eat food Inari talks shit. Naruto beats the fuck outta him. we skip the talk with Haku. They end up beating the fuck outta gato and his thugs)

"Naruto-niisan will i ever see you again" Inari said while crying

"You will Inari don't worry" Naruto said with a smile

And then the group leaves

"We still have to name the bridge you know" Tazuna said

"How about the great Naruto bridge" said Inari

"Mhm lets call it that The Great Naruto Bridge

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thats it this is by far the longest chapter ive ever written so please support it.


	9. Explaining personalities and abilities

Mhm yep guys. Its reached the point where im so bored to the point that im writing almsot 4 chapters in 3 days i have officially entered the "Bored as fuck cus you getting no pussy" Faze and im gonna invest my weekend on my fanfictions

This is basically just and info chapter abut personality and abilities

PERSONALITY

first is QG

Likes: Sleeping, Fighting, FRiends, Family, HInata and Fire. Dislikes: Noisy ass people, annoying people, stupid people, plants Sasuke and Sakura. Hobbies: Training, Sleeping, Doing Missions, Listening to rap music, Teaching his students, and Making new fire jutsu's. Dreams For The Future: To become Anbu commander and eventually Hokage's Personal Guard. He also wants to have a family with Hinata and any of his 2 future wives (Yes according to the CRA [clan restoration act] he must have 3 wives)

Usual Demeanor: Laid back, always bored, smartass, and thoughtful,

Next is Naruto

Likes: Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Friends, Family, Fu, Plants, Cold air, And Ramen. Dislikes: Sasuke, Sakura, Smartasses, and The 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen. Hobbies: Training, Listening to rap music, Pissing QG off, gardening, and perfecting the Hirashin. Dreams for the future: To become Hokage and put peace into the NInja world, He also wants to have a family with hinata and his other 2 future wives

Usual Demeanor: HYperactive, Talkitive, Generally confused, and doesent think before he does anything

Next is Hinata

Likes: Cinnamon Rolls, Bunnies, Lightning storms, and QG. Dislikes: The Hyugas, When she gets a small cinnamon roll, And slow people. Hobbies:eating cinnamon rolls, watching bunnies, Fucking QG errr... i mean when its time to go to bed *wink*, and mastering the Raikage's lightning armor. Dreams for the future: To become the future Daimyo and Kill all of the Hyuga main side, and to fuck QG as much as she can errr i mean wait for bed time as much as she can *wink*

Usual Demeanor: Shy, doesent start conversations, always aware of her surrounding's, and is fearless in battle

and finnaly the queen of lightskin luck Fu

(If you wanna see her bio look at Fu on Narutopedia. Heres the link: wiki/F%C5%AB

ABILITIES

QG: The Gawd of Fire. He has Fire style ninjutsu of all varieties. Uses wind jutsu to enhance his senses and his fire jutsu. His laid back and bored demeanor makes him unpredictable, his full powers with the golden rinnegan are unknown even to him so he only uses it for intimidation. Borderline based off of ninjutsu alone he has the chance to become an sssss rank ninja. His taijutsu is off the charts. He has almost all taijutsu forms mastered to the fullest. He still cant master the Uzamaki style of whirlpools. It requieres the flexibility that QG doesent have yet. Now lets move on to genjutsu... its nonexistent. He has no Genjutsu. He is so trash with Genjutsu that if sakura was lucky enough to put him in one she would win. And thats... disturbing. He still has no motive to learn any but maybe he will sooner or later. He has began learning how to do seals and can currently make all types of storage seals. His sai's when pumped with fire chakra can burn you alive if it touches you and since he is around jonin lvl with them there is no doubt he will. Right now he is sss rank

Naruto: He is the Gawd of Wind and unpredictability. He knows all ninjutsu's ever known to man. He has mastered some but knows all of them. His taijutsu is on par with Jiraiya of the sannin and his genjutsu is also... nonexistent if he completes his journey of mastering all jutsu he will become an unstoppable force. He will be undefeatable. Hes even made some Jutsu of his own called "Wind style Cold storm of death Jutsu. Wind style Spinning Tornado and sage art Tsunami of wind jutsu" on top of that he has mastered all forms of the Rasengan. His kenjutsu when he uses the keyblade is amazing. it even stood up to zabuza's blade and created a dent in it, showing how strong it is. Naruto is the strongest of the whole team but when it comes to dojutsu he has done the least amount of work in perfecting it. Even QG who has no idea how to use it at least knows that he can bring people back to life. Naruto knows litterally nothing about the regular rinnegan basically meaning he can still lose his strongest in the group title when the rest of the group devolops their Dojutsu's . Right now he is about ssss rank

Hinata: The Gawdess of Speed her speed is unrivaled. She is faster than flash. It is said she can travel across the village in 1 millisecond at full speed. Her ninjutsu isnt all that, Around high jonin she has many lightning and water combos that are ss rank. her lightning armor isnt mastered enough that she can activate it immediately like the Raikage but ood enough that she just needs to do 1 hand seal to do it. Her taijutsu is Gawdly. Her speed makes it easy for her to just get in a stance and beat yo ass without even trying. She just run punch you and your dead or critically injured. If she thought you were worthy enough of actually using a taijutsu stance then you had to be at least Kage level. and even then you were fucked. basically her taijutsu is sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss rank. Yes motherfucker i aint lying. All she needs is other abilities at the same lvl and she will be the greatest ninja of all time. She doesent use her bo staff alot as she usually doesent need it but when she has it she's litterally Gawd. You would stand no chance. so right now she is sss rank but if she increases other abilities she will be waaaaaay above that.

Fu: I know nothing about her just say shes the exact opposite of Hinata when it comes to abilities because as you know i know litterally nothing about her. Im making this shit up as i go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that raps up this chapter tell me if you wanna discuss anything else


	10. Chapter 8: Filler Time 1

New chapter motherfuckers. You already know i have no life, so we are gonna be busy writing fanfictions. This is a filler chapter about flashbacks showing how the rest of the group passed their genin teams. Now without further a do let's do this shit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was currently walking to the village in no rush to get there. They were walking in peaceful silence before QG spoke up "I never asked. How did you guys accept your genin especially you Naruto i thought you might have failed them even if they did good ".

"I was thinking about it but i decided to give them a fair shot. I wanted them to fail on their own. But they surprised me, they worked together somehow, and even managed to take one bell" Naruto said with a grin remembering that day

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback Jutsu

"Where is are jonin sensei. I'm bored as fuck." Sakura said with a aggravated tone.

"Bitch can you please shut the fuck up. I don't have time to listen to you. Fucking Howler monkey bitch" said Naruto from up in the trees.

"What the fuck are you doing here dobe. And why are you wearing a jonin vest..." Sasuke says before realizing something "There is no way that you of all people are my jonin sensei. I refuse to believe that the old monkey wants me to suffer and lose iq points with you being my sensei"

"Yeah Naruto-baka what are you doing here i have finally gained iq points so i don't have time to lose them again" Sakura said.. well maybe it was a yell. But that was probably normal banshee speech.

"Honestly i think you guys had no iq points to begin with" Naruto said "I mean you guys have no social skills. You graduated at the bottom of the class. I expected sakura to be garbage but really sasuke. Maybe you guys are losing iq points together"

The 2 were left pissed but before they could respond Naruto says they have a test on teamwork and take these bells blah blah blah Kakashi wannabe test

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready set go" Naruto said. Just like that Sai went to the trees but Sasuke and Sakura stay "Are you guys idiot's or are you guys retarded. Matter a fact, it's probably both"

"Shut up dobe we can take you down immediately" Sasuke said Superiority complex was high. "Yeah baka you are nothing compared to us"

They both make hand seals. Sasuke finishes first and says "Fire style Dragon Flame jutsu" then Sakura says "Water style Wet dragon Jutsu" Then sai pops up outta nowhere and says "Ninja art ink dragon jutsu"

The result could almost be described as beautiful. The fire dragon and water dragon were dancing around each other looking so peaceful. The ink dragon was off to the side but eventually joined in. It was at that moment that Naruto knew... He fucked up. And that this team would go a long way if they fixed their attitudes. Naruto decides to drop one bell for them and switch out with a shadow clone.

When the jutsu was done all they saw was an almost dead Naruto twitching. They all laughed even Sai did.

"Wow dobe that was are strongest attack that we were working on since you arrived late" Sasuke said with a smirk "I understand that right now you are stronger then me but that doesn't mean i won't defeat you. And thats the same fore Sakura-chan and Sai" Then they heard clapping from the trees and Naruto stepped out at the same time the 'naruto' on the ground poofed away

"Guys you pass. Honestly i thought you were gonna fail miserably but you didn't and surprised me by making a 3 way dragon technique that is at least s rank. I never thought id be proud of you guys... ever" Naruto said

"Thank you Dobe-sensei" Sasuke said with a smirk "Same here Baka-sensei" Sakura said. Naruto just laughed and officially started training them.

Flashback Jutsu KAI

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow. Never thought they could put their hatred of you aside to be humble enough to accept you as a sensei" Hinata says shocked

"Mhm me either. So what about you Hinata"

"Oh yeah tenten was bitchy becus of what Neji told her. Neji is still a dick. Lee had an immediate crush on me. but they work together so well but their attitudes suck so much ass" HInata said sadly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FLASHBACK JUTSU

"Where is Guy sensei. It's not like him to be late" TenTen said with a frown

"I DONT KNOW TENTEN-CHAN MAYBE HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH AREN'T AS HOT TODAY" Lee yelled "ILL GO GET HIM"

"There is no need for that" said Hinata up in the trees "I am your new sensei since Guy has to do so many missions. So h-"

As HInata was talking Neji Ran faster than light and aimed a Chakra enhanced Jyuken strike at Hinata's heart. Of course Hinata dodged easily but Neji didn't let up.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NEJI-KUN. WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ARE NEW SENSEI" Lee yelled sounding very confused

That was when Neji stopped "Why? WHY? ITS BECAUSE THIS WEAK LITTLE GIRL GOT MY FATHER KILLED" Neji said "IF SHE WAS STRONGER THAN ID STILL HAVE A FATHER"

HInata just sighed "Neji i am sorry about your father but if there is any common sense you have you should know that i was 3 FUCKING years old" Hinata said getting pissed "DID YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT THE STRONGEST JONIN THE CLOUD VILLAGE HAS TO OFFER WHEN I COULD BARELY TALK"

Hinata then calms herself down and continues "After that my father treated me like scum and cast me aside from the clan. But unlike you i didn't dwell over shit like fate. There is no such thing as fate. You decide your own life"

"Now i'm giving you a test to see if you are Worthy to be my students" Hinata said "Ready set HAJIME"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just like that they all stay there and attack

"You hurt my Neji-Kun. So for that you die today" TenTen said with an angry expression

Hinata just sighs and get's in the Gentle Kick style (yes motherfucker gentle kick. I ain't stutter. ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT.)

"You are a disgrace Hinata. Using a bootleg Gentle fist. No wonder they kicked you out" Neji said smirking.

"Guys. Get in combo 3" TenTen said with a smirk

"But TenTen-chan that is only used to kill opponents" Lee said frowning

"Exactly" Neji said grinning madly

Hinata decided to see what hey were doing and didn't move

Tenten then jumps in the air and says "Ninja art rising shadow snakes". If the jutsu she had wasn't used to kill her she'd think it was pretty. She had no time to be mesmerized by it as Neji and Lee engaged in 2 on 1 taijutsu. Of course Hinata could just use a tiny amount of her speed and knock them out instantly but she wanted to judge their prowess. It was kinda hard to do that seeing as their were Sharp ass weapons aimed at her titties (DD cups btw).

She had judged that by themselves they were chunin lvl. But as a group they could take down a jonin.

Then Hinata decides it was over and disappeared in a flash. In 5 seconds Team Guy, now Team Hinata was on the floor wanting to know what happened. They looked up at Hinata, no longer was she a girl one year younger then them. She was a fearless Ninja who could take them down without a second thought. Then they realized that this was their Jonin sensei. Then Hinata smiles and says "You pass! You guys work together so well. Your attitudes have much to improve. Now go train or die 20 times over" Hinata said in a scary tone

FLASHBACK JUTSU KAI

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So basically they respect you now because you beat they ass without trying" QG said nonchalantly

"YEP" Hinata said Happily

"So Fu what about you

"Oh yeah they have natural teamwork. Ino is definitely the leader but in battle Shikimaru definitely takes charge and makes good plans that almost beat me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FLASHBACK JUTSU

"Hmm where is are *munch* Sensei *munch*" Choji said while eating chips

"I dont know but at least it gives me time to sleep"

"Hmph. Lazy ass" Ino said

"I second that" said Fu from up in the trees

"Wassup Fu. Are you are jonin sensei" said Ino, Happy to have another girl on the team

"Yep. Now i have to test you to see how good you are" Fu said "Ready... Set... Hajime

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And just like that they all disappear into the woods together.

"Ok since she is obviously strong as hell we need to use speed as are advantage. We get behind her and use are speed to capture her and make her submit.

"Fine Shika but ill only do it if you give me treats" said a voice from the shadows revealing to be Fu

"You guys made a good plan against my abilities. So you pass.

FLASHBACK JUTSU KAI

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was anticlimactic" Said QG with a deadpan

They continued to talk before they reached the village

"Oh look we made it to the village" Naruto said

"Well lets report everything to the Hokage" Hinata said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AND THATS A RAP. This was just a filler chapter. Main plot starts soon

SEEE YA.


	11. Chapter 9: Time skip and The sand trio

Ive been procrastinating. Im so bored but i didn't wanna do this chapter cus im also lazy. Whatever just know the chapter is good now. Ready set go (BTW im making Danzo good. He will not be an enemy. Im pretty sure the only way he will be relevant in this story is because of sai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they gave the Hokage their report, Zabuza and Haku were instated as Ninja with Zabuza as an elite jonin with the latter being put on QG's team do to the open space. The Hokage had given them 2 months to train their teams before the chunin exams. Speaking of that lets go over their skills now

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1441 HOURS LATER (In pure spongebob form)

Sai

Sai started off at low chunin lvl and has went up to low Jonin. He has made various Ink jutsu's and has gotten an interest in sealing. He makes common storage seals for his team and has made a low version of the Hiraishin but hasnt even perfected the bootleg version. His Ink jutsu's are all chunin lvl without seals but with seals they are around Jonin lvl. He has also improved his people skills and can even perform coherent sentences! *cries happy tears* IM SO PROUD.

Sakura

Sakura started off at barely genin lvl and has improved to Mid chunin. She has been training with Kurenai in Genjutsu and her mom (A medic at Konoha hospital, and part of civilian council) has been teaching her medic ninjutsu so she can heal almost all serious injuries. She has around 10 water Jutsu's and has mastered 3 of them. Those 3 are "Water style water dragon Jutsu" A C rank, "Water style mud puddle jutsu" A D rank, and "Water style Grand Waterball jutsu (Yep a bastardized version of Sasuke's Fireball jutsu. That is what we call devotion)" A B rank. She has mastered Kurenai's "Tree Binding Death Jutsu" which is an A rank. And she has improved her personality and treats people with respect. Mainly because Sasuke has changed as well but still its a huge accomplishment.

Sasuke

Sasuke started off at High Genin lvl and has improved to High Jonin. Yes im not kidding. All he did was unlock Mangekyou sharingan after Sakura was 'killed' which was really just a genjutsu made By Fu. Honestly it was funny seeing sasuke cry like a little bitch (BUT YALL AINT GONNA SEE IT CUS I ONLY HAVE ONE LEGITIMENT REVIEW. AND ITS BY A GAWD DAMN GUEST). After that he has mastered the Tsukyomi with help from Fu and has started working on Susanoo and Amaterasu. He has copied the chidori and has tried to form it into a Chido-shuriken (yes a lightning version of Rasenshuriken... dont judge lol.) But sinc he cant make like 500 shadow clones like Naruto he is stuck doing it the old fashion way. Which is gonna be hard asf. He aint gonna master it in a week like Naruto he might not master it until Shippuden time and hes gonna still be fucking his hand up just like Naruto did at first. He has also copied most of the fire jutsu's in the clan library and hasnt perfected any yet. His tsukyomi still is barely half the lvl of Itachi's as a common Jonin could break out of it. His fire dragon is fully mastered to the point that its kage lvl even without handseals combining it with the other 2 dragons made by sakura and sai make it a jutsu that could kill a kage lvl shinobi. And he is actually treating his comrades with respect, Its a big improvement seeing how he treated everybody besides Sakura like shit before he joined team 7.

Francisco

Gawdly. Wth his salt eyes activated he is on par with QG, Naruto, Hinata, and Fu. Without it he is around Kage lvl. I know some of you guys are asking "How do you go from high chunin lvl to Gawdly in 2 months. He has teammates that need to be trained as well" Well Haku went off to train with Zabuza and Kiba went to train with his family. So QG had 2 months to train out of the village. He even brought Jiraiya who us more familiar with salt style and had Francisco sign the Toad contract. (AKA QG and Naruto signed the Fox contract given to them by Kurama. While Hinata and Fu signed the Contract of Dragons given to them by Draco the leader of the Dragons). He knows all salt jutsu's known to man and has mastered half of them. He is interested in sealing and has been training with Jiraiya and can make storage seals for at least 50 weapons each. He has fully mastered his salt eyes and can activate them as long as he wants. Basically in battle the dude is so op. He is also the newest member of The Gawdly Four now called The Gawdly Five (QG, Naruto, Hinata, Fu, and Francisco) And has been given a necklace which can summon one of the 4 in an instant. (This will come into play soon. Also everybody from team 7-10 have one as they need it if they are in a bad situation). He has heard of the fully upgraded version of the salt eyes called the elemental star (This is actually a bloodline from the story Naruto: the elemental star by raw666 its a fanfiction im really into and i suggest you read it) that can give you all the element's and element mixtures in the world. He is far from getting it as he just mastered the salt eyes (yes guys he's gonna get it. Sharingan has mangekyou, byakugan has tenseigan, and rinnegan has golden rinnegan) He actually has a small infinity with water and trained for a week with it with the help of Haku. It'll probably take 3 years for him to master it so he will be spending a lot of time with Haku (PAIRING ALERT). What all of this means is dont fuck wit him. And he's still a genin so who knows how Gawdly he'll be in shippuden.

Everybody else is irrelevant. They are all as strong as they are in shippuden with the same abilities. (Haku went to low Kage lvl when she was high chunin). All the Jonins that actually matter are low Kage lvl (Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko) and everybody else is the same.

Ok mini skill evaluation done time for main plot once again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Currently The Gawdly 5 were walking to Ichiraku ramen shop to get some ramen. Then they sensed people behind them they look to see a square rock with eye holes. "This migga *sigh*(Migga means Nigga for all people who arent black in this Fanfiction Naruto says migga Francisco says Higga and Hinata gets the N word pass for dating QG) Konohamaru get yo bubble gum dum dum lookin ass outta here before i smack you back to monkeyville" Said Naruto in a pissed off voice. Just as he says that the "rock" explodes and then comes out a snot nosed little boy, a regular ass '"schoolgirl next door" lookin bitch, and a midget with a scarf longer than the whole village. They had this weird ass pose they was doing similiar to he Gawdly 5 pose but more retarded since they didn't have their weapons out to make them look cool (Francisco has the Ichigo sword from bleach).

"WE ARE THE KONOHAMARU CORPS READY TO PLAY NINJA TAG TODAY" They all said in Unison. The group then remembered they promised to play with them if they could make a cool entrance. And to kids their age that was cool as fuck so they had to. The Gawdly 5 let out a sigh before they started playing before Konohamaru turned a corner and ran into somebody

"Hey you little shit watch where your fucking going" A dude with makeup *QG gets slapped by a puppet* err i mean war paint (Thank you narrator-san: Kankarou says with a smirk) said as he lifted up the poor boy.

"Get off me before i get the boss on you" Konohamaru said in defiance.

"Pfft i'll beat your ass and your boss ass at the same time squirt" Kankarou said amused. Well he was amused until he felt a blade at his throat. "Do we have a problem here sir" said QG with a bored voice. Now kankouro was retarded but he knew enough that the person behind him was sss rank ninja QG Gawd of fire and the person in front of him with a bo staff pointed at his dick was sss rank ninja Hinata Gawdess of speed. He looked to the left to see his sister in the same predicament with ssss rank ninja Naruto Gawd of Jutsu's and sss rank ninja Fu Gawdess of Strength. Although he was an idiot he did know that if he said anything but No he was gonna die so thats what he did. And just like that they retreat their weapon's and stared coldly

"You do realize that the person you almost slapped is the grandson of the 3rd Hokage. He can sue you and execute you for that" Hinata said nonchalantly.

"And even if it wasn't that was an 8 year old it didn't hurt that much to the point where you punch a little kid unless your weak and the only win's you get are from hitting children" Fu said with a smirk. Kankarou was livid and was about to respond before QG said "And i think that kid up there thinks the same" while pointing at the tree. It's then that a red haired boy drops down from the tree

"Kankourou stop you are a disgrace to the village. Say anything else and i'll kill you" The way he said it made the 4 believe it more then when they say it to an enemy. Its then that all of a sudden Gaara runs and attacks the 4. They were caught off guard and QG was about to get killed before Francisco popped out of nowhere with a blade at Gaara's throat halting him entirely. The sand trio was shocked. Francisco had so easily got past Gaara's sand wall defense without even trying right to his throat. "You know it's not wise to attack any of the Gawdly 5 never mind 4 of them. Your lucky im in a nice mood or I could have just killed you in an instant" Francisco said with a calm voice. The sand trio was rooted to the ground they were gonna be in custody for this and probably executed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 days after that encounter

After that encounter they went to eat Ramen and thanked Francisco for basically making sure they didn't die. It was uneventful. The Gawdly 5 were said to be put in anbu soon after the chunin exams, But that is if Francisco passed so they were 99.99999999999999% sure they were gonna become anbu. Now they had all of their teams going to the chunin exams and had waged a little bet. Whoever could have the most people on their team pass would get treated to an all you can eat buffet of different varieties of ramen by the other 3 since Francisco couldn't bet since he's still a genin (HA salty... pun intended).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok im done guys this chapter is long asf and i got shit to do so see ya QG out


	12. Chapter 10: Chunin Exams

And i'm back. I'm sorry for the wait. I finally got my new computer. Now on to the new chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Kodak they don't like to see you winning..." Fu sings. QG then pipes up "Who is singing that trifling kodak black shit. Get yo ugly ass outta here wit dat shit" He says while covering his ears. "Can we all shut the fuck up. All of y'all ugly as fuck" Francisco says. They were currently on their way to the academy.

"All y'all need to shut up. Young M.A. is the best rapper no questions asked" Hinata states . "PFFFT 21 savage is the best rapper. He's literally buried so many rappers." Naruto says in matter a fact tone. " No nigga the best rapper is obviously XXXTENTACION (The best right now to me). Everybody seems content on that answer and then shunshin to the destination

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good luck in there sport" QG says with a grin. "Shut up bitch. That's why yo head shaped like a square" He says and then moonwalks in the door before QG can retaliate.

"Bitch. Hey guys you wanna go home or bug the rest of the Jonin" QG then gets a huge response of "Bug the Jonin" and then they shunshin away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Francisco walks in and meets with the other Genin. "Wassup Franny" Ino says after kissing him on the cheek. He had been dating Ino for the past month and they really clicked after the first date. "Hey babe. You know where Shikamaru is I still gotta whoop his ass for beating me in shogi" He says with an evil smirk. Just then a white haired boy with Glasses walks up to them "Keep the noise down rookies" Kabuto said with a smirk he then says "I have some information on a couple people here you guys want any". Sasuke then asks to see QG "Hmmm he has completed 5 d ranks, 14 c ranks, 24 b ranks, 95 a ranks, and 11 S ranks. He is known as The Gawd of Fire and has mastered every fire jutsu known to man. He is an S rank ninja and said to almost kill Orochimaru by himself" Kabuto says shocking everybody. Francisco then intervenes "Hey fun fact he is the weakest out of all of us" Everybody was shocked. They have seen QG kill by just using Taijutsu. How could he be the weakest. "Ight you shitstains y'all Niggas got 5 seconds to get to yall motherfucking seats or you'll get kicked out. MOVE IT MAGGOTS" Says Ibiki as they all hurry to their seats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later

Francisco was just stabbed by Orochimaru trying to protect Sasuke. Ino had been killed earlier by a snake and Haku had been told to flee to the tower. Francisco was fairing well against the more experienced Orochimaru. He had then been caught off guard and stabbed in the heart. "Im sorry Ino. I wish i could have saved you" Before dying and turning into a salt puddle. "Now that thats done with lets start with you Sasuke-Kun" Orochimaru says evilly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 days later

When word had broken out that Francisco had died the Gawdly 5 now Gawdly 4 was heartbroken. They had believed that Francisco would cruise threw the exams and then they would become anbu. They had heard of Orochimaru killing him and then went to go grieve. It was then that Jiraiya the Toad sennin had decided to take them with him to go Kill Orochimaru. Then they would leave for 4 years to train

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WEEEEEEEELP. WTF JUST HAPPENED. FRANCISCOS DEAD. OROCHIMARU TOOK THE SHARINGAN. INO IS DEAD. AND IM WEAK (One tear roles down my face). WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT

QG OUT


	13. HES WHAT

QGTheEletricGawd back with another chapter of Gawdlyness. Yes a bombshell was dropped last chapter. Something we never saw coming. Now lets get on with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 years later

Silence. So many questions. How. What. When. Why. There he was dressed in an Akatsuki coat with the famed Elemental star (credit given to raw666). The best dojutsu ever known to man. But yet they saw their once fighting alongside his akatsuki partner. "Why Francisco why do this" QG said with anger on his face. Francisco says nothing and continues to attack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 year ago

The Gawdly 4 had just returned back to the village with Jiraiya. As they walked by the villagers they could practically see the power radiating off those barely 17 year old kids. As they walked by you could here faint talking by those 4. "Man its been a while. The village hasn't changed a bit" The blond haired one says. That was a 6'3 17 year old ninja known as Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, some would say he was the heart and soul of the group. "Yep you're right Naruto-kun" The Green haired one said with a smirk. That was a 6'0 17 year old ninja known ass Fu Namikaze, the most badass kunoichi in the leaf village. "Hmph it seems like yesterday we were a couple kids just starting the academy" The Lightskin male said with a smirk. That was 6'3 17 year old ninja known as QG Uzamaki Namikaze, the brains of the team and unofficial leader of the Gawdly 4. They all sat in peaceful silence before a question started to plague their minds. "Hey where the fuck is Hinata" They all said out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata had took a light jog over to the Hokage tower to brief the current Hokage. To most people Hinata's light jog was a full out sprint at around 20 miles per hour. She was currently 17 and 6'0 tall. She had officially become the fastest ninja in the world. Mastering the Hiraishin to the point where she doesn't need seals and can go even faster than Minato. She was looking to see where the others went. 20 minutes later they arrive at the Hokage tower where they see Hinata listening to some Young M.A. "Took yo asses a long ass time" Hinata says with a smirk. They just glare and head in to the tower. They then meet the 5th Hokage Tsunade Senju. They had brought her back to the village 3 years ago and wen t back to train. "Hey hime. how you doing" Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin "Just fine until you showed up" Tsunade said prompting Jiraiya to start anime crying. Tsunade then looks at the Gawdly 4 "I'm gonna guess you guys have mastered every thing known to man accept your Dojutsu" The 4 nod and Tsunade continues "I would like for you to go end the civil war in Kirigakure. "Pfffft you're so late we ended that yesterday on our way back" Naruto says with a smirk. Tsunade just deadpans on how he so nonchalantly ended a war. "Ok rescue Sasuke from Orochiimaru" Tsunade says. "Sasuke's on his way back he had to finish some stuff up. He'll be back tomorrow" QG says lazily. "Ok kill everyone in Akatsuki" Tsunade said exasperated "We killed all of them except the leader. We heard he recruited 2 others though" Hinata says while lying back on the chair. "FUCKING REALLY" Tsunade says with a deadpan. "Yes we did all that on our way back" Fu said with a cocky grin. Tsunade just sighs. "Fine why don't you tell me how far you've got in your Dojutsu's" She says. "Well i've mastered the Immortal ems and have an improved version of Amaterasu, Susanoo, and a new technique called Gateway to Heaven that allows me to slice the opponents limbs head organs and spline out of their body" Fu says happily. "I've mastered all rinnegan abilities (we all know rinnegan abilities)" Naruto says with a signature grin. "My rinnegan has all the powers i could dream of... litterally. All i have to do is think of what i want to do and i do it. I can think about doing the shunpo and i'd do it" QG said excitedly. "I have forfeited my Tensaigan to have all the powers of each ninja ever. Its a Dojutsu without a name" Hinata says excitedly. Tsunade just sits and listens not showing any of her shock. "Good now I'll give you 2 months to to do whatever you want" She says and shoos them away. It was then that QG had decided to tell something else "Francisco is alive" He says as they all freeze in their spots. "What are you talking about QG-kun" Hinata says still frozen to her spot. "Last week i had got an idea. Revive Francisco and surprise you guys. But when I went to the underworld I asked the shinigami where Francisco was. He said that he never showed up. I decided to see if Kami took him to heaven and she said he was still alive in the hands of the enemy. When i tried to ask what she meant she threw out of Heaven" QG said. They were all shocked. Francisco's alive. why didn't he come back. Whats going on. "Ok if Francisco is alive then i'll give you 2 months to get back into the village system then im sending everybody to look for him. Now go and prepare. Not a word of this conversation leaves this office. Dismissed" Tsunade says. They all fail to notice a hidden root Ninja run to report to Danzo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What the fuck. Francisco is alive. Gawdly Dojutsu's. What will happen next on The Brothers Who Became Gawds


	14. Chapter 12: SSSSS rank criminal

Welp...

Sorry for confusion last chapter. Whenever Ino is mentioned Haku's name should be replaced

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FLASHBACK

Currently Pein was walking alone in the forest of death he had heard of Orochimaru killing one of the Gawdly 5 known as Francisco Luna. But unlike most people he knew of the Salt eyes secret ability. You could never die. You would just turn into a small puddle of salt. The salt would be frozen and then it would shape into a body or their past body with the same memories abilities and personality. Basically what Captain America did when he froze himself inside of ice. As he walked he used the Rinnegan to look for a puddle of salt. When he finally found his target he picked up all the salt making sure to not drop a grain and he placed it in a small Ziploc bag and shunshined away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Francisco woke up in a small prison cell. The first thing he realized was it was cold very cold. Then he smiled immediately as the first part of his mission was complete. He was in an Akatsuki prison probably gonna be mindwiped which couldn't happen as his memories were all locked away deep in his mind. Now he would contact Itachi get as strong as possible with his training and then at the right time alert the Hokage of when the village would get attacked. As he reminded himself of the mission he then started knocking on the bars. After a couple of knocks he then sees a man. He had orange hair with piercings all around his nose. He had on an Akatsuki cloak with the Kanji of Leader on the right arm sleeve and Rinnegan eyes. He assumed this was leader(Naw of course its not the leader cus he doesn't have a kanji for leader on his arm sleeve. You dumb fuck) he had felt his soul put in with false memories and acted like how he would act with those same memories. "W-w-where am I... who are you" Francisco said Timidly. His personality in his memories was shy and Timid. He grew up a hard life with an alcoholic and father who would abuse him physically and mentally. "Don't worry young one i wont hurt you like your father" The Leader said with a soft smile. He then let him out the cell "Francisco i wont hurt y-" He tried to say before he was interrupted "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME" He screamed in terror and fright. As he did it he then thought "Wow I'm a good ass actor". "It'll be ok i'll explain in a while ok just do as I say ok" He said with the same kind voice. Francisco just nods and follows him with a secret smirk

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 years later

Francisco was currently sitting with his partner Jasmine Emaruwa. They had currently been dating for 2 years. Jasmine had been informed of Francisco's mission and was prepared to leave with him and help where she could. "You know i love you rite" Francisco says thoughtfully. Jasmine then took a face of concern "What's wrong. And don't even try to lie you know i can read you like an open book" she says with concern. "Yeah you're right" He said then his face got serious "It's almost time" 3 words had so much meaning. Then Jasmine's face got serious. "Are you sure we will pull this off" She said with a calm tone. Something you would only hear from a warrior getting ready for the battle of their life. She wasn't an S rank for nothing becoming one of the fastest ninja to ever lie 2nd to only Hinata Namikaze. And shes also one of the strongest kunoichi in the world second to Fu Namikaze. "Yes. Yes we are. It'll be fun to see how my friends are doing after all these years" Francisco said with a smile. He hadn't seen his friends in 4 years and he wanted to see how he measured up to them. He was currently broken out of his thoughts when Pein appeared "The Gawdly 4 are back in Konoha and we need you at tip top shape. We still have a year before we strike. Now go and train" He said it sternly. Usually he was nice to them but he was serious. One could mistake it as fear but it was just being safe to Pein. "Well we now have a year until it starts so lets stay on track ok Jasmine" Francisco says sternly. jasmine nods and they shunshin away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gawdly 4 stood there in shock. They had somehow remembered the tracker that they had put on each member of their genin team that had a speaker. What is Francisco's plan and why is he with Akatsuki. Is he evil now. "The last person see Francisco before he faked his death was Sasuke and Haku. Haku is dead and Sasuke wont be back for a week and we need answers now" QG said with a serious voice. "We need to revive Haku and ask her what happened to Francisco" Hinata says. as QG performs the jutsu Haku appears "Haku no time to explain but what happened to Francisco before he died" Naruto says. Haku thinks then immediately comes up with an answer "Well during the whole fight i could tell hes holding back a great deal. Then out of nowhere he just dropped his defenses like completely. It was as if he wanted to die. Then orochimaru stabbed him in the heart killing him then he killed me and then took sasuke and ran. But francisco turned into a puddle of salt" She said still wondering how she wasn't dead. They all nod and tell Haku to do whatever. "Ok so we know that Francisco is alive and we know the salt eyes secret power is you cant die. I'm guessing Pein froze him so his body reformed and filled him with false memories. And now hes raised as a killing machine to wreck havoc and capture all Jinchuuriki's" QG says summing up the situation. "Now if we ever encounter Francisco Luna we will kill on sight. He is officially an SSSSS rank criminal

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WTF IS GOING ON.

QG OUT


	15. Chapter 13:Filler Time 2

This story is getting lit asf

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8 MONTHS LATER

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY IM DOING THIS. BECAUSE THAT VILLAGE KILLED MY PARENTS AND HAD THE NERVE TO RAISE ME AS THEIR OWN" Francisco said in fake anger. 'Come on Jasmine get here we've been waiting too long for this. These Higgas might actually kill me. ' He thought frantcally. QG was shocked. He never knew Francisco's life story and he felt regret. He then had to block a strike from Francisco. "I'm sorry... we know you had a hard life but it's not to late. You can still join us" QG said with one of his rare smiles. Naruto then stopped attacking and gave him a smile. He then felt like he couldn't move. His eyes then widened 'GENJUTSU. FUCK'. "Now Francisco you will tell me why you abandoned the village. If i don't like it you die" Naruto said with an impassive face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 MONTHS EARLIER

Currently the 4 Anbu were walking along the hidden leaf road. "So what did the old hag want again" Naruto asked annoyed at being woken up early. "She said we got an SSS rank mission" Fu said also annoyed at being woken up early. "Bruh its 3:00 am this shit could wait" QG says annoyed "We been out here taking names and shit why can't we get a break". Hinata just sighed, unlike her friends she was used to waking up early as when she was still a Hyuga she had to wake up at 2 o clock for training and still kept to that schedule. "Thats why I told y'all not to sleep in everyday and join me for training. Now look at y'all tired and shit" Hinata said with a smirk. They just glare and continue walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what the fuck did you need us for that was necessary to wake us up at the crack of dawn for dis shit" Naruto said annoyed. "Well we might have a lead on Francisco but you might not like it. They say an asian boy was walking arund with an orange haired man wearing a cloak with red clouds on it. Jiraiya's spy network found them along the coast of Kumo 30 minutes ago" Tsunade said as she was also woken up by shizune and was tired.

" **Hey kit's you still have that Hiraishin marker on Pein from the last time"** Kurama said waking up from his nap.

"Hey guys we can track down Francisco. Pein still has the mark on him. Lets head out" QG said and they all Hiraishin away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok Francisco we need to train your salt release. It is a bloodline that you have that let's you use salt as an attack" Francisco just nods timidly and tries. Honestly over the 3 years Francisco had forgotten how to use his salt style as Pein felt t was necessary to train him in all the Shinobi arts again. He then tried to create a salt dragon. Although he succeeded it wasn't as strong as before as it couldn't destroy the tree. Pein then speaks "For a beginner that was a good start but not nearly as good as it needs to be for the coming battles. Now try adding more chak-" Pein was sayng then his cloak started to glow do to the Hiraishin mark and on instinct he almighty pushed Francisco into the trees right as the Gawdly 4 show up. They then draw their weapons. "Where's Francisco you orange haired dick sucker" Naruto said with a hint of boredom. Pein then decided to play dumb "Last time I checked he was a puddle of salt in the forest of death" He said he then get's kicked in the dick by Fu. "You think we're playing. Hinata survey the area" QG said. Hinata does as she's told and look's around the vicinity Francisco then got an idea and shot a salt dragon at the other side of the forest. They then tied Pein up and shunshined to that place where the salt dragon connected. Francisco then rushed over to Pein and untied him and Pein shunshined away with Francisco. When the Gawdly four come back they see that Pein is nowhere to be found. "FUUUUUUUUUUCK" they all said in Unison. "Well we don't have to be back for another month let's go make friends" Hinata said. Agreeing they go into Kumo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 weeks later

The Gawdly four had met Bee and QG, Naruto, Fu, and Hinata were taken to master their tailed beasts (Oh something I forgot to tell you was Hinata and Fu had decided to split the Nanabi as Hinata felt left out about not having a Bijuu) they had completed it very easily as they had good relationship's with their Bijuu. They had also met Samui, Yugito, Karui, and Mabui.

"Hey Hinata. Fu me and Naruto wanna add 2 girls each to the Harem. Can we" QG said with a hopeful look. "QG-kun... we're Bi" Hinata says deadpanned "Of course they can join". "Oh yeah almost forgot hehehe" QG says scratching the back of his head. "So who are the lucky women" Fu said excitedly. "Well QG likes Yugito and Samui and I like Karui and Mabui". The girls just sigh "You guys really decided to stick with the black girls for Naruto and white girls for QG all these years. We made that pact when we we're 8" Hinata says with a deadpan. "You guys even stuck with the QG get's titties and Naruto get's ass rule too" Fu says also deadpanning. They just rub their head sheepishly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 more weeks later

The Gawdly 4 had made a deal with A and had Konoha and Kumo switch ninja. Samui, Yugito, Karui, and Mabui switch with Shizune, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke (Sasuke goes because he won't really matter in the upcoming plot points. He isn't as strong as in the Anime because he didn't allow Orochi-pedo to teach him anything.)

LEMON ALERT. (If my story get's deleted idc because all my files are still saved in my computer so I welcome anybody to try and report my story)

"So whats Konoha like" Samui asks. Currently Hinata, Samui, and Yugito were snuggled up to QG. "Well there is a lot of forests, and it's hot" QG says. He then hears Naruto call him and he walks out of the room leaving the 3 girls in the bed. They sat there for 5 mintues until Hinata couldn't take it anymore and took Samui's shirt off...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ain't that savage bruh lol. Well this chapter was pretty much filler some action happens next chapter doe


	16. Chapter 14 Dawn of the 4th

Ight so. It's been a while. Um. Life happened. I got writers block. My computer died on me. A lot of shit. It's been stressful as these last couple of months ths. But as a Christmas gift to you bums I've decided to update this story. What is this chapter 16. Who knows. Anyway enough with the blabbering let's get on with the chapter

...

8 Months Later

...

Francisco found himself in a shitty situation. He was locked in a rinnegan ss class genjutsu made by the 2nd best genjutsu specialist in the world besides himself of course. But still knowing how to make genjutsus and how to break out of them were 2 completely different things. QG then looks at Francisco "Ok Francisco. You have no where to run. Tell us the truth. Why did you abandon the village" QG says with a bored expression. Francisco keeping up his facade spits in his face. QG wiping off the spit says "Have it ur way. Kill him Naruto" Naruto smiles "Say less" As Naruto brings out his swords Francisco debates whether he should flare as much salt chakra as he can and hope for the best. Thankfully he doesn't have to make that decision as narutos face turns into a pained one as the genjutsus world shatters. He looks up to see Jasmine in front of him with her fist up. Francisco smiles "About time"

...

4 Months Earlier

...

"So what old nigga are we supposed to assasinate" Hinata says with a bored expression. Naruto looks in mock jealousy "How come this bitch can say the N word but not me." QG just ignored them both and continues walking while brooding. Fu decides to answer "Because QGs scared to tell her she can't do anything. Whipped ass nigga" QG continues to ignore them and starts to broods harder. Naruto then speaks again "What's wrong with yo bitch ass" he says to QG

QG finally speaks and says "Doesn't it bother any of you that our friend is now a member of the akatsuki. Also by now he must be stronger than all of us combined. That nigga is op af." No one speaks for a while until finally Hinata speaks up. "QG-kun. You can't worry about him. The akatsuki is already wiped out. Him a pain should be enough for us and maybe sasuke to take down." QG thinks about that for a second before nodding "You're right. Who cares about him he decided to leave we shouldn't have any remorse for the enemy."

...

2 hours later

...

"You know when you said Old Man I didn't expect it to be the damn TSUCHIKAGE" Hinata says in an annoyed expression "Do you know how many ears are gonna be caused by this." Tsunade for her part not even flinching at Hinatas anger says "Bitch if we don't kill the old man now they gonna attack us by the end of the month. Might as well make them think it's Kumo so we don't have to get attacked by them stone fucks" This just serves to make Hinata more pissed " I HAVE FRIENDS IN KUMO. I'M NOT SACRIFICING THEM TO SAVE MY OWN ASS. I'm not doing this dumb MISSION" Hinata says as she shunshins out of the room before Tsunade can say anything else. Tsunade then looks up at the rest of the Gawdly 4 and says "So are y'all down with the mission" They both look at each other and shake their heads before teleporting out of the room. Tsunade sighs signalling the village to prepare for war.

...

2 Days Later

...

The village is woken up to a large explosion. The Gawdly 4 wake up as well. Hinata activates her byakugan and gasps. QG says "What's Wrong Hime" sleepily. Hinata takes some time to answer. She then says sneakily "Babe. There's at least 500,000 Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and Sand ninjas including the Kages outside of the Walls. They just through a bomb at the village. And most importantly... The bomb hit the Kage tower straight on.

QG looks shocked but quickly gets over it and puts his gear on. Hinata does the same. QG looks at Hinata "Hime. Whatever happens. I Love You" Hinata nods as they charge at the village walls

...

I'm what you guys must be thinking. "QG you faggot. It home for over half a year and then leave us a cliff hanger" Look I wanted to continue the chapter to do the entire fight but I was well over my usual average in words per chapter. This is my Christmas gift to you guys and my apology for being gone so long


	17. Hiatus

Im sorry. I'vw gotten extremely bored with this fanfiction. It seemed more like a job than a hobby and I write my stories for fun. And writing this wasn't fun anymore. I may continue this in the future but right now Im focused on my other fanfiction. The Heart Of A Champion. Its about my journey to the NBA. Im full time on that as I post a chapter once a week. Once again I'm sorry

From: QGTheElectricGawd


End file.
